


Exploration

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Non-Dangerous Away Team Mission, Uhura gets off the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Uhura gets an away-team mission





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



Uhura always enjoyed going on away missions, especially since she was all too often left minding the bridge. She enjoyed her work as a communications officer, but she liked to explore as well.

Languages were part of that exploration – what was the point of meeting new lifeforms if one couldn’t communicate with them – but it was nice to actually set foot on unexplored worlds.

Especially this one. There didn’t appear to be any humanoid inhabitants, but there were creatures that she could only describe as butterflies everywhere – if butterflies had delicate five-foot wingspans with color patterns that seemed to shift with the wind, different colors blending into each other in a mesmerizing display.

Uhura found herself humming _Beyond Antares_ as she took readings and made observations.

After a few minutes, she realized that the butterfly-creature closest to her seemed to be echoing her humming. She forced herself to stop – humming was one habit she had never been able to break – as one of the creatures hovered directly in front of her, and realized all the butterfly-creatures around her were making a sound very like the chorus of _Beyond Antares_.

This was why she had joined Starfleet, she thought.

To explore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. You said you liked Uhura and fluff and butterflies, so I thought I would try them out together!


End file.
